Ash Ketchum Chronicles: New start
by PokemonFanGurl11
Summary: Getting bullied and getting into trouble at school is one thing, but living at home is like a rolla-coaster of emotions when his Dad turns to the drink. What will happen when things take a turn for the worse and Ash needs to find pikachu? M - Language
1. Chapter 1

'I'm fine, I promise'

Chapter 1

Arriving at Viridian

Thirteen year old Ash Ketchum and his three best friends' Brock, Misty and Pikachu were arriving at Viridian City after travelling three years together.

"Pikachu this time tomorrow we will be home sweet home!" Ash said to the little yellow Mouse with excitement.

"Pi-Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu replied.

"Wow Ash can you believe it's already been three years since we first met?" Misty said aloud.

"Yea, I know. Wow time flies by quick" Ash said replying to Misty.

"Come on you guys, we got to hurry before the Pokémon Centre closes" Brock said hurrying.

"Yea, your right. Come on guys let's go!" Ash said quickly running down the road with Pikachu following behind.

"He's always full of energy." Brock said to Misty.

"Mmmm" Misty thought to herself.

Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu arrived at Viridian City Pokémon Centre, dead on half past nine. They walked through the automatic doors to be greeted by Nurse Joy, who was smiling at the three.

"Hi Nurse Joy, do you remember me?" Ash asked.

"How could I not forget? And you Pikachu." Nurse Joy said stroking Pikachu on the head. "Oh and that reminds me Misty." She said walking behind the counter. She came out from behind the counter revealing a bright orange Bike.

"This belongs to you Misty." Nurse Joy said rolling the bike towards Misty.

"Oh! My Bike! Thanks Nurse Joy it looks good as new" Misty said thanking Nurse Joy.

"No need to thank me. Just something I did in my spare time." Nurse Joy said winking at Misty.

"Well Misty it looks like I won't have to repay y-"Ash was cut off by Brock.

"Oh Nurse Joy will you do me the honour and come to dinner with me?" Brock said taking hold of Nurse Joy's hand.

"Come on Brock" Misty said dragging him away by the ear. Nurse Joy led the three of them to their room where they would by staying for the night.

"Thanks Nurse Joy" Ash said.

"Not too late now" she replied winking.

While Misty went to have a shower Ash, Brock and Pikachu went to get some food for all of them. The time they had gotten back Misty was already for bed. The three of them and Pikachu tucked in to the food. And before long they had already finished eating all the food.

"Well I'm going to get ready for bed. Come on Pikachu." Ash said walking to the bathroom with Pikachu following obediently.

"I wonder how Ash is going to take the news tomorrow." Misty said to Brock.

"Yea I know. But remember we can't say anything at all. We got to wait for his Mom to tell him." Brock replied.

"I know, I know. It's so sad and Ash is going to be so upset leaving everything behind." Misty said.

"Hey guy's what you whispering about?" Ash said walking through door curious that were talking quietly.

"Oh not much, just saying how much we can't wait for your Mom's home cooked meals tomorrow" said Misty trying to hind the fact that she was lying.

"Aw I know. I can't wait either!" Ash said, oblivious to what was going on. They stayed up and talked for a little bit longer and finally got tucked up in bed.

"Good night Brock, good night Pikachu, good night Ash. Sleep well" Misty said drifting off to sleep.

"Yea good night everyone" Brock said.

"Good night" said Ash.

"Pi-Pi-Pikachu-Chu" Pikachu said falling asleep in Ash's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Home sweet Home

Saturday morning was bright and sunny, with a warm glow shinning through the windows. The sun easily woke up Broke, Misty and Pikachu, but Ash was still sleeping peacefully in bed.

"Come on Ash, time to wake up! The sooner we leave the sooner we will be able to arrive at Pallet Town." Misty said trying to wake the sleeping Ash up.

"Yea. I know five more minutes" Ash mumbled. Five minutes went by and Ash still wasn't up. Pikachu started to get annoyed by the ignorance of his trainer, but deep down Pikachu didn't mind because that's what he loved most about Ash. His ignorance, strong will and love for his Pokémon.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked. No reply.

"PIKACCHUUUUU!" Pikachu let out a ThunderShock, which really did wake Ash up along with shocking everyone in the moment.

"AARRGGHH!" Ash screamed unaware of what Pikachu did. "Ok. Ok. I'm up Pikachu" Ash said smiling at the yellow mouse. Thirty minutes went by and Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu were waving goodbye to Nurse Joy and Viridian City and heading towards Pallet Town.

Twenty minutes of walking they arrived on a road that was very familiar to Ash. It was the road Pikachu saved his life from the wild Spearow.

**FLASH BACK**

Ash was pedalling the fast as he could in the rain trying to arrive at the nearest Pokémon Centre to save his Pokémon's life when suddenly Ash lost control of the bike. Ash and Pikachu went flying over the handle bars and hit the ground with a thud. Pikachu was lying hopelessly on the ground.

"Pikachu, maybe if you get in your ball I might be able to save you" Ash said. Pikachu didn't do anything. Ash got up and turned around to the charging Spearow.

"I am Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. Going to become the best Pokémon Master in the world. And I'm going to defeat and capture every single one of you! Do you hear me Spearow? Come and get me!" Ash shouted standing in front of Pikachu. Pikachu suddenly got up to his feet and jumped up over Ash's shoulder towards the Spearow letting out a ThunderShock. The Spearow had gone and Ash and Pikachu were lying on the ground facing each other. Ash looked at Pikachu with a thanking look in his expression. Ash stood up picking Pikachu up with him. Pikachu gently licked Ash on his cheek. Ash began to tear up. He looked up to the sky and saw a big orange bird like Pokémon fly over head. He reached in for his Pokédex. 'There is no known record of this Pokémon. There are yet still many to be discovered.'

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Ash shivered remembering what happened on this room but just let it slide not saying anything. Pikachu seemed to understand what was wrong and jumped up on Ash's shoulder.

"Pi-Pikachu" Pikachu said wiping away Ash's one tear appearing in his right eye.

"Thanks Pikachu."" Ash said.

"What's wrong Ash?" Misty said sounding concerned pushing her bike.

"Nothing, no need to worry." He replied

The three carried on walking until they arrived at a sign saying 'Road up ahead closed due to flooding' it was the road to Pallet Town.

"Well what should we do now?" said Brock.

"Do you know any short cuts Ash?" Misty asked.

"Um...Yea sure come on, follow me." Ash said marching up the bank in front of them. They reached the top of the bank and could see Pallet Town just at the bottom of the hill.

"This is where I used to come and do some mountain boarding" Ash said already walking down the hill.

"Ash wait up!" Misty called. She knew he was most probably just exited to get home, but Misty wished he would slow down and wait just a little bit longer. Because the sooner he arrived home the sooner he will have to go.

Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu had arrived in Pallet Town at eleven o clock. Ash saw his house about two minutes down the road.

"Look Pikachu, we're almost home!" Ash said excitedly.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu replied.

They ran all the way to Ash's house from there. Ash went through his pockets of his denim jeans and brought out a small silver key. He put the key in the front door of his house and opened the door.

"Mom we're home!" Ash shouted walking through the front door. There was no answer. Pikachu looked around curious of the where abouts of .

"Pikapi-pichu!" Pikachu called out.

Mimy walked down the stairs wondering what the noise was.

"Mime mime, Mr Mime" Mimy said handing Pikachu a white envelope. Pikachu turned around and walked towards Ash, handing the envelope to him. Ash blinked wondering about the envelope wondering what was inside. He began opening it, dropping the envelope on the floor. This made Mimy mad and began ranting and raving cleaning up after Ash.

"What is it Ash?" Misty asked.

"Um...It's a letter from Mom." He replied reading the letter.

"What is it? Is she ok? What does it say?" Misty said.

"Misty would you hold on a minute! Yes she's fine." Ash said firmly.

The letter said:

Dear Ash,

I know this isn't the welcome home you would've expected but I had to rush out to see a friend. There's food in the fridge and please don't make a mess. Please stay in the house and do not leave. We have to talk as soon as I get home.

All my love,

Mom

xx

Ash handed the letter to Misty. He walked up stairs, worried about his Mom and the talk he and his Mom was going to have when she got home. Ash went to his bedroom and put his back pack down. He looked up and looked around the room remember when he was a child.

**FLASH BACK**

Delia was looking out the kitchen window looking at her beloved son playing in the garden while she done the dishes. There was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be now?" Delia said to herself. She went to the front door and answered it.

"Shane?" Delia said glaring at the tall broad man. She leapt forward to hug her husband.

"I thought you weren't going to be home for another two weeks?" Delia said.

"I know, I know. I thought I would come home early to surprise you and Ash." Shane said smiling. Ash heard his father's voice and came running round from the back garden.

"Daddy!" Little Ash called out. Shane saw him running and bent down to pick up his three year old son. They both hugged happily. The whole family went into the house and sat in the living room. Shane was on the big brown arm chair with Ash on his knee. Delia was in the kitchen getting some drinks for all of them. Night time came when Delia said "Come Ash, time for bed now"

"No! I want to stay up with Daddy!" Ash said with his little attitude.

"Now come Ash there is no need for that is there? You got to do as your told" Shane said to him

"Fine." Ash said in a huff. Delia picked the little boy up and took him to his room. She changed him into his Pj's and tucked him into bed.

"Good night my little Pokémon Master." Delia said kissing Ash on his forehead.

"Good night Mommy" Ash replied closing his eyes.

Twelve o clock came when Ash heard loud noises from down stairs. He got out in his bed quietly and went to his bedroom door opening it.

"Ouch! Shane stop it! You're hurting me!" Delia said. Shane didn't say anything. He just kept throttling Delia around like a ragged doll. Shane slurred out some words that Ash couldn't understand. He had been drinking.

"OW!" Delia screamed out in pain. Ash didn't know what was going on, so he walked his little frame on to the stairs looking down to the living room trying to be as quiet as a Rattata. Ash glared in shock looking to what his Daddy was doing to his Mommy. Shane was just hitting Delia in the face. Ash got up and quickly ran back to hide in his room. He sat under his bed sheets trying to block out the shouting. He just sat there hoping his beloved Daddy would stop hurting Mommy.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Ash could just about make out that memory. He kept it at the back of his head hoping he would never have to remember that night again.

"Ash? Are you ok?" Misty said walking into his room. Ash quickly wiped away his tears and relied.

"Yea Mist, I'm fine" He said turning around smiling. They both walked down stairs where they saw Brock in the kitchen, looking through the cupboards and the fridge quickly. He began franticly making food for all of them, along with his homemade Pokémon food for all the Pokémon. Soon afterwards they all sat down to enjoy Brock's food. After lunch they went into the room and watched the television. Ash really wanted to go to 's but he knew he had to stay here and wait for his Mom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two tragedies, one thought.

An hour passed quickly watching television, when Pikachu heard the door unlock quietly with a key. Delia was home at last. Pikachu ran to the door, exited to see Delia. Ash was still sitting on the sofa when he heard Pikachu.

"Pi Pi Chu?" Pikachu asked staring up at a tall, dark haired man wearing a suit, with a Liepard standing next to him. Ash noticed this and got up with a watch full eye from Brock and Misty.

"Mom? Who's this?" Ash asked curiously.

"Hello sweetie. This is...Um...Your father" Delia replied to her confused son.

"Dad? What's he doing here? He left us Mom don't you remember?" Ash said trying to take in the news about his father. While he was saying this all he could think about was that night ten years ago.

"Ash, son I know this is a shock for you so please just calm down a bit" Shane said to Ash. Misty and Brock stared at this tall man and his Pokémon, trying to believe this man was there best's friend's father.

"I'm not your son! You haven't been in my life for ten whole years! How do you expect me to feel?" Ash said clutching his fists.

"Ash enough talking like that to your father, give him some respect please! Hello Brock, Misty. Do you two mind going to the shop for me please?" Delia asked politely.

"Um yea sure know thing . What do you need?" Brock said this knowing it was time for Ash's 'talk'. Delia told him and Misty quietly. Brock and Misty left the house in silence.

"Shane, please have a seat." Delia said welcoming Ash's father into the house. "You too Ash" she said again. Ash walked over to the sofa glaring at his father. Shane returned Liepard to its Pokeball.

"Aren't you going to return your Pikachu?" Shane questioned looking down at the yellow mouse?

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked looking over at Ash.

"Don't worry Pikachu. No I'm not going to put him in his Pokeball" Ash said with attitude to his dad.

"I will go and make some tea" Delia said walking out to the kitchen.

"Why not?" Shane asked.

"Because. Why should I? He's my best friend and I don't want him in a Pokeball, I want him with me. And besides he hates it in there." Ash replied with a sharp tone in his voice. Shane just sat that rolling his eyes at Ash. All Ash could think about was that night. There was allot of tension between Ash and Shane and Pikachu felt it and decided to go into the kitchen with Delia.

Five more minutes went by when Delia walked in the room carrying a tray.

"All done." Delia said trying to force out a smile. Ash quickly raised one side of his cheek. He loved his Mom's smiles. They were so warming and made everything better.

"So Mom, what's this talk then?" Ash said looking over at his mother on the other arm chair next to the one Shane was sitting in.

"Do you want the bad news, or the good news?" Delia asked.

"I don't know, surprise me." Ash replied feeling a little bit intimidated from his father.

"Ok. Good news first. You will be going to live with your father in the Unova region." Delia said quickly looking down at her tea.

"What?" Ash said shocked.

"The bad news is that you can only take one Pokémon and you got to give up on becoming a trainer." Delia said quickly again.

"WHAT? NO! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU OR MY POKEMON TO LIVE WITH SOMEONE WHO I DON'T KNOW!" Ash yelled angrily.

"How dare you speak to your mother like that?" Shane said firmly to Ash. "Apologise at once!" He said again.

"Apologise for what! For leaving me! For dropping that bombshell of good news! I don't think so." Ash said back to Shane staring at him. Shane was about to get up when Delia stopped him. Ash sat back down; trying to overcome the news he had just received. Ash sat there thinking, 'I can't leave behind my home, Mom or my Pokémon. I can't go and live with him, I just can't.'

"Ash, sweetie?" Delia said looking at Ash. "I know this is a bit of a shock to you but-"

"Why should I move with him? I don't know him, he doesn't know me why should I? Mom how could just get rid of me like this? I thought you cared? I thought you were better than that? Don't you remember what he did to you? HOW COULD YOU!" Ash started going off on one. He picked up the tray and threw it across the room. He just ran upstairs with Pikachu following him quickly. Ash slammed the door behind him.

"What have we done, Shane? I really didn't know he knew about that night. He was so young how could he remember? And I didn't know he would react like that either." Delia said standing up and cleaning up the broken cups and spilled tea. Shane just sat that there, not even about to help. He looked up to the stairs thinking about something. Delia finished cleaning up with the help of Mimy.

"I better go and find Brock and Misty before it gets late. Will you be alright here?" Delia asked.

"Of course. Don't worry, you go and find them" Shane replied with a smirk on his face.

"Ok then, help yourself to whatever. Come on Mimy." She said taking Mimy by the hand and walking out the door. Shane looked around and stood up looking at the photos on the wall. There were no photos of him on the wall or fireplace at all. Shane looked around and let out his Pokémon.

"Go and get that Pikachu. Act nice, like you want to play or something." Shane said to the purple Pokémon.

"Lie Paard" the Pokémon replied. The Liepard walked up stairs searching for the yellow Pokémon. He found where out where he was and started scratching on Ash's bedroom door to get his attention. Ash opened the door then looked down at the Pokémon.

"Oh. Hi there" Ash said crouching down stroking the Pokémon on its head unaware of his dad's plan.

"Puur, purloin?" Purloin asked Pikachu.

"Chu, pikachu, pika?" Pikachu asked Ash. Ash figured out what he was saying and agreed to let Pikachu go outside and play with the Liepard. Liepard walked downstairs with Pikachu on its back trying to be as friendly as possible. Purloin gave a look at Shane. He nodded back and got up out of his chair and walked upstairs to Ash's room. He knew where it was before even thinking about it. *Knock, Knock*, Shane tapped at Ash's door.

"Why don't you just make like a tree and leave Dad? I don't want you hear." Ash said through his bedroom. Shane walked in anyway, spite what Ash said.

"What do you want?" Ash said sharply.

"I don't want anything. I wasn't impressed about what you did done down stairs at all. And people who do bad things got to be punished." Shane said walking towards Ash. He noticed this and started walking back slowly.

"Then why haven't you been punished for what you did to Mom all those years ago?" Ash asked back. Shane just grinned slightly and walked faster towards Ash who was standing up against his window cowering a little of his father's presence. Shane grabbed Ash by the throat and lifted him of the ground slightly. Ash was going red, unable to breathe. Shane curled his right hand into a ball and went to swing at Ash's face. Ash flinched and he stopped. He let opened his hand as Ash fell to the floor gasping for air. He realised Pikachu wasn't in the room to help him. Shane knelt down with his hand wide open and swung it down on Ash's scared face.

"Stop it please!" Ash screamed out in pain. Shane ignored this and carried on punching and hitting him. He was sick and pure evil and Ash knew this. Shane finally stopped when blood trickled down Ash's unconscious face. He got up and left the room. Ash just laid there lifeless.

A couple of minutes past when Ash woke up to Pikachu nudging him.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked, trying to get Ash up. Ash pushed himself up to the upright position and looked around. He smiled at Pikachu and picked him up and hugged him closely.

"Pikapi chu pikachu?" Pikachu asked.

"It's ok Pikachu, I'm fine I promise." Ash just hugged him tightly. Pikachu didn't mind and ignored what Ash said because he knew really Ash wasn't fine. Pikachu lifted his little yellow paw and wiped away the blood on Ash's face. Ash pulled Pikachu closer.

"Thanks Pikachu. I love you so much, you know that don't you? And will never ever let anything bad happen to you ok?" Ash said. Pikachu nodded. Ash got up with Pikachu in his arms and walked into the bathroom across the hall. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. His eyes started to water up as he saw his reflection. Part of him saw a scared thirteen year old that had just got beat up by his so- called-father. Another part of him saw his father looking back with an evil smirk on his face. Ash knew that part of his Dads anger and evil was inside him. The way he acted down stairs by throwing the tray, he knew was his dad inside him. He hated it. Ash looked closely at the thirteen year old boy in the mirror. A scared and upset face looked back. Ash didn't bother to look anymore and just washed away the blood on his face. His face wasn't that bad considering what he has been through. It was just a cut from the end of his eyebrow to the top of his cheekbone. He also had a cut lip and a bruise appearing around his right eye. Ash couldn't let his Mom see him like this.

He walked back into his bedroom, holding Pikachu closely to his chest. Ash just went to bed knowing this is where he wanted to stay for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Remembering

Ash woke to the sun shining through his bedroom window.

"Pikachu chu Pikapi" Pikachu said lying next to Ash.

"Good morning Pikachu" Ash said. Ash sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. The memory of last night was stuck in his head. He got out of bed and looked at his clock on his table. Eight thirty in the morning. This was early for Ash; normally he would sleep until someone woke him up.

"What am I going to do Pikachu?" Ash asked the yellow mouse.

"Pi pi chu." He replied. Ash walked out of his room quietly, trying not to make too much noise that would cause everyone to wake up. Ash was in the bathroom and decided to have a quick shower. He tried to avoid the mirror as much as possible knowing what he would see.

"Pikachu chu kachu Pikapi" Pikachu said handing Ash a towel.

"Thanks Pikachu" he said gratefully. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked over to the sink. Unfortunately for him the mirror was just above the sink. Ash really didn't want to see his face. If his face was hurting then it must look bad. He picked up his red tooth brush and began brushing his teeth with his eyes closed so he wouldn't see his reflection. When he finished he knew he had to look. He opened his eyes. Ash gasped in shock to see what he saw.

"Oh my god." He whispered. His bruise around his eye had gotten worse turning a deep purple colour. It hurt really badly even with a slight touch of the finger. There was slight bruising around is other eye where is cut was. The cut was itchy and reddened. His lip was slightly swollen and like his eye the cut was itchy and reddened. His cut on the cheek bone had just scabbed over with dried blood.

"I can't go out like this. If Mom found out she would react really badly. Maybe if I did show her I wouldn't have to move in with Shane. What do you think Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika pipi pikachu Chu Pikapi" Pikachu replied.

"Your right. I should tell Mom." He replied. With the advice of his best friend he went back into his bedroom and dried himself of quickly. He saw package at the end of his bed. Was that there when I woke up? He thought. The note that was attached said it was from his Mom. Weird he thought. He opened the package and inside was new clothes, gloves, hat and a backpack. He smiled. He quickly changed into them and looked at himself in the mirror hanged up on his wall.

"Not bad, eh Pikachu?" Ash thought smiling at his new outfit. His hat was the same colour as his Pokémon League hat, but instead of a green 'L' there was a blue Pokeball symbol. He wore a plain light blue T-Shirt with a white, blue and yellow jacket on top. His mother had also given him black and red fingerless gloves, along with black combat trousers and black and red high top trainers. His backpack was a teal green colour with a bit of yellow shaped as 'V'. Ash was pleased with his new look.

Ash looked around his room and noticed his suitcase up against his draws. He didn't remember that being in his room either.

"I wonder why that's out Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pi pi pikachu chu" Pikachu responded. "Pikachu pi chu kachu pikachu."

'Oh' Ash thought. He walked over to the suitcase, tilted it over on to its back and opened it. Most of Ash's clothes were packed inside. Ash only just remembered that he was moving in with his Dad and sighed.

"Mom must have done it last night or summing." Ash said aloud. "We need to tell Mom what Shane done to me, don't we Pikachu?"

"Pi" Pikachu replied in an unsettling voice. Even know it was Pikachu who agreed that it was a good idea to tell Pikapi's Mom what Shane had done, Pikachu was still slightly afraid of the man and was worried about the outcome.

Ash picked Pikachu up and placed him on his shoulders and started to walk down stairs. The smell of pancakes was flowing through the house. Ash new these weren't his mothers; they were Brock's chocolate chip pancakes. Ash's favourite. Ash thought this was weird considering Brock only made them on special occasions. Ash carried on walking down the stairs when he reached the living. Before Ash even reached the living room he saw Shane. He looked around quickly to avoid eye contact with Shane who was sitting in the arm chair with his legs crossed, reading a news paper. Ash quickly picked up is pace with his new hat covering his face, trying not to start a conversation with Shane.

Ash walked in the kitchen still covering his bruised face.

"Good morning Ash, you feeling better this morning?" Misty asked as he walked through the kitchen door.

"Um...What?" Ash countered.

Before Misty had chance to answer Delia spoke. "Good morning sweetie, did you have a nice sleep?"

"Um, yea thanks" Ash said sitting down at the table.

"Huh um, Ash?" Misty said in an annoyance tone.

"Oh yea sorry, um yea I'm fine now" he replied a little confused to what Misty was asking. He sat at the table looking down trying not to lift his head so his bruised face would show. Shane walked in and said;

"Just got to make a quick phone call" and walked out the front door leaving it ajar. No one took much notice to what he had said.

"Pancake time!" Brock announced.

"Oh Brock they smell wonderful" Delia said smiling at Brock. Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder on to the table and began to eat a pancake.

"So what's all this for Brock?" Ash asked.

"Um...Well" he muttered but was cut off by Delia.

"It's because Ash you're leaving with your father today to the Unova Region." Delia said tears appearing in her eyes.

"What? Why? I can't even spend one day with you?" Ash said standing up and swallowing his mouth full of pancake quickly. Tears appeared in his eyes as well and everyone saw it them along with his battered face. Delia dropped her fork in shock. Misty looked up quickly and done the same. Brock just gazed in astonishment.

"Ash?" Misty asked.

Ash sat down, quickly lowering his head. Pikachu stopped eating and walked to Ash poking him in the shoulder.

"Pika pikachu pi kachu Chu Pikapi" Pikachu whispered. Ash nodded and lifted his head up and took in a deep breath.

"Ash, sweetie what happened?" Delia said rubbing his shoulder.

"Yea, Ash tell us. Please." Misty said with a worried expression.

Ash let out a sigh and began talking. "Well...Last night when you all went out...And Da- Shane was left in the house...He came up into my bedroom and did this to me." Ash said tears rolling down his cheeks remember the fierce look on Shane's face when he beat him up.

"Oh Ash, I'm so sorry." Delia said getting up to hug him. Misty began to slightly cry as well along with Pikachu smiling at Ash letting him know he had done the right thing.

"How could he do this to you? He's your father? What kind of Dad does that?" Brock said. No one answered and just gathered around Ash to hug him. While they were doing this they didn't notice Shane go upstairs.

"He's a monster, doing this to his own son" Misty said crying and hugging Ash tight.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry I didn't know before. Don't worry you won't have to go with him. I promise." Delia said crying on her son's shoulder.

"Oh, but yes he does." Shane said making everyone jump.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Force

"What the hell do you think you think you are doing?" Brock shouted, hurling a fist towards Shane's face. Shane got knocked backwards from the force and was stunned along with everyone else.

"Brock! Stop it, please!" Misty shouted at him while he kept going for Shane. Everyone was stunned by Brock's outcome. Brock was normally loving and caring, but now he just went completely mad trying to hurt the man who had hurt his best friend. Who could blame him? Ash was like a younger brother, a son to Brock and those two travelling together only brought them closer. Brock naturally had to protect him. Brock stop trying to hit him after Ash pulled him away.

"I'm so sorry" Brock said standing upright, hands over his mouth. He just walked out the back to door to calm down a bit.

"What do you mean 'Yes he does' anyway?" Misty asked.

"I meant yea he does have to come with me." Shane said. "And there should be a car outside waiting now with your suitcase already inside."

"I don't have to go now! Mom already said! I'm staying here!" Ash said.

"Oh but Ash you see you have to. I have full custody of you now, not your Mother, so what I say happens." Shane said with a smirk on his face.

"No you don't! No one has custody of him, we never went to courts about it because we both agreed him staying here with me was best for him and you, so he wouldn't get in the way of your business if he lived with you." Delia explained holding Ash tight.

"Yes, but remember that piece of paper you signed at the airport when you picked me up? Well that was the custody papers for me to have full custody of him." Shane replied.

"Mom? Is that true?" Ash asked looking up at his mother. She didn't answer. "Mom?"

"Ash, I'm so sorry. I didn't read them. I thought they were just legal documents that your father wanted me to sign." She replied.

"You damn right they we just legal documents" Misty exploded, shouting the odds at Delia. Delia didn't mind knowing Misty had great feelings for Ash. Misty just ran out to the back garden to tell Brock the bad news.

"Well I'm not going with you and you can't make me!" Ash shouted at his father.

"Fine. If that's how you want it" Shane replied. "I will just make you do as you're told. So I suggest you get in that car now!" He pressed a button from inside his pocket and suddenly two men came through the front door. "Take him to the car now. And make sure he doesn't get away." Shane ordered the two men. They just nodded and jogged towards Ash.

"What are you doing? Get of me!" Ash shouted as he got lifted off the floor.

"Pikapi" Pikachu said looking at the distressed brown eyes.

"Leave my son alone!" Delia said hitting one of the men. The man she was hitting let go of Ash and restrained Delia. She thrashed and kicked about trying to get out of the reach of the man. But it was no use.

"We need more help" Shane spoke into a walkie talkie. Three more men jogged into the house to help.

"What's going on?" Brock and Misty asked as they ran through the house from hearing the loud noises.

"What are doing to Ash?" Brock said running towards Ash to help him. One of the men stopped him in his tracks and grabbed hold of him and the other done the same to Misty. Two men struggled to get hold of Ash as he trashed about.

"I've had enough of you!" Shane shouted and punched Ash in the face. He fell unconscious.

"No!" Delia screamed struggling even harder.

"Take him to the car and stay with him" Shane ordered the two men. They took away the unconscious boy to the black car parked outside.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted running after Ash.

"Liepard get him!" Shane said throwing the Pokéball in the air.

"Lie lie" The purple Pokémon replied running after Pikachu.

Pikachu saw Ash get thrown into the car and started running towards him.

"Pikapi!"

"Liepaarrd" The Liepard said jumping in front of Pikachu.

"PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKACHU!" Pikachu shouted out as he ran into a Volt tackle to take out the Liepard. The Liepard went flying and was knocked out. Pikachu kept running as fast as he could to the car. He finally reached it jumping in threw the window.

"Pikachu?" Ash asked opening his eyes.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted leaping into Ash's arms. "Pika Chu pikachu kachu pika Chu Pikapi."

The two men were sitting on the bonnet of the car talking, not realising that Pikachu was in the car with Ash.

"Pikachu, come on we got to get out of here. Now." Ash announced. Ash opened the car door with Pikachu in his arms and ran to his back garden. He knew it was a stupid place but he had to know if Brock, Misty and his Mom was ok.

"Pikachu, I need you to go in your Pokéball, I don't want you getting hurt." Ash said looking down at Pikachu.

"Chu. Pika Chu kachu pikachu Chu." Pikachu replied looking up with his soft brown eyes.

"Please. If anything happened to you Pikachu, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Ash said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said giving in. Ash reached into his pocket and brought out Pikachu's Pokéball. Ash placed Pikachu on the floor in front of him and lifted up Pikachu's ball.

"Ok Pikachu, if anything bad happens then come back out. Got it? OK Pikachu, return." Ash felt weird telling Pikachu to get back in the ball because he has never in the time he has known Pikachu returned him to his Pokéball, only because Pikachu was good company and he really hated it in there and Pikachu thought if he was in there Ash would abandon him. That was Pikachu's biggest fear. The person he cared most about, the person Pikachu would risk his life for, would abandon him.

"Thank you Pikachu." Ash said looking at the Pokéball in his hand. Ash looked through the kitchen window to find his Mom and best friends being restrained. He clenched his fist of barged through the back door.

"Ash. Go, run!" Misty shouted looking at him.

"No. Don't hurt them, please." Ash said to Shane not feeling as big as he did outside.

"Let them go." Shane said. The men let go of Brock, Misty and Delia. "Take him instead." The three men walked over to Ash, who was frozen to the spot. They restrained him and lifted in the air. Once again Ash struggled to break free. Shane walked out into the. One man opened the door.

"Let me go!" Ash shouted squirming to get loose. Delia ran as fast as she could to get to the car. But she was too late. All she saw was Ash being restrained in the middle of two men.

"My baby!" She shouted out. She kept running to try and catch up with the car but ended up tripping. She sat on the dusty ground and cried. Misty was crying on Brock's shoulder. Their best friend was gone. And they couldn't do anything to save him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Thought

The thirteen year old black haired boy sat in the middle of two men, thinking about what he and his family had just been through. The thought that he would never see them again killed him inside. He really couldn't believe that he had been forced away from the people he cared for the most. And at what cost? A dad that didn't love him but took him away anyway. Why would he do that?

The dark haired that was driving just sat and said nothing at all. No one said anything. The drive to the airport was completely silent and long. Ash kept holding onto Pikachu Pokeball, making sure he didn't lose it. He knew he had nothing at all now, going to live with his dad. He only had his best friend. Nothing more or nothing less.

The black Mercedes Benz pulled up outside the airport. The long two hour drive and what happened back at the house left Ash feeling drained, physically and emotionally, he had no chance of putting up a fight, let alone try and actually run away.

Ash got out the car willingly with his hands still in his pocket keeping the ball held tight and got his suitcase out of the boot. He dragged the teal green coloured suitcase through the automatic, double doors and entered the tall, wide and loud Airport. He didn't want to say anything, so just kept silent. Looking around he saw people with all sorts of Pokיmon. There were Snubulls, Growliths, Furrets and many more that Ash did not know the name of. It only made him think of all his Pokיmon back home. He realized he hadn't been able to say good bye to them. Ash knew one particular light green Pokיmon would miss him dearly along with the rest. He felt so guilty not saying good bye. He thought that all his Pokיmon would think that he had a banded them, which he really hadn't. He really wished he said good bye now, because the guilt just kept filling his head of thoughts, of what his beloved Pokיmon would do. Would they run away? Or just completely forget and not care about him? Loads of questions and answered filled his head, but out of all what had happened and since he got into the car he could only think of doing one thing.

Ash's dad had checked in at the Airport and the two of them were sitting waiting for their flight to be called for the Unova Region. All the men had left them to go where ever.

"Do you want something to eat?" The black haired man asked. Ash didn't answer. "I'll ask again, do you want something to eat?" Still no answer. Shane's round face began to fluster the colour red out of anger. He whispered in to Ash's pale peach coloured ear, doing so made Ash tense up dramatically, making almost slide of his metal seat. "Even if were in public I promise you I will still hit you. So I suggest you answer the question now." Shane said in a quiet but harsh tone.

"I don't want anything." Ash replied bitterly back. There flight had finally been called and Ash and his Dad were on their way to board the big, white metal plane. Ash was thinking how he could just stop, turn around and runaway quickly. But he didn't want to make a sort of scene with his Dad.

Ash sat down on the blue soft chair near the window. Sitting down and putting his belt on and adjusting to his size. He sat back and closed his eyes wanting the flight to be over quickly. He wasn't afraid of heights or planes; in fact it was the complete opposite. He loved it! The adrenaline of taking off in the plane or jumping of a high diving board in the pool, Ash loved that sudden rush. But today he was hoping to get to sleep so he could dream of something happier and get away from his Dad.

As the plane started to ascend into to the cloudy blue sky, Ash looked out the window and thought to himself 'goodbye Kanto, goodbye Mom, goodbye Misty, goodbye Brock and goodbye to my life.' Ash just closed his soft brown eyes and drifted off to a world where he was happy. He knew it would end eventually. He knew when he woke up and new nightmare would begin.


	7. Chapter 7

**_First of thank you to all those who have reviewed! It's helped a lot on what I should change and how to explain things. So thank you anyway! This is my first proper story I'm actually into! Keep reviewing!_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

The Arrival

Ash had woken from his slumber after about an hour on the plane. When the teenager woke up, nearly everyone in the first class cabin was asleep, including his Dad. He thought to himself why his Dad was mean and heartless towards him, maybe Shane really didn't love him at all; maybe he was hurt and now can't love anyone again. Who knew? Ash certainly didn't have a clue.

The plane landed in Unova about 7:30 pm. The warm breeze gently brushed over Ash's pale face when he got off the plane and made him stop in his tracks; the realisation of not being home finally hit him hard. Ash tried to think of other things besides Kanto, so he looked around and tried to figure out what types of Pokémon he saw. He saw all kinds and types that he knew must only be native to Unova, so he decided to try and plan a Pokémon battle in his head, on how he would battle against the Pokémon in the airport that looked most appealing to him. He couldn't really figure it out unless he had his Pokémon with him, so he just gave up trying and carried on following his father to his suitcase. Ash had found his teal green suitcase in no time and didn't wait long either because his Dad had only brought a small briefcase with his things in.

Ash and Shane were out the double doors seconds after getting his luggage and were already in a Taxi.

"Ash, I just wanted to say sorry for the way I behaved back at the Airport. It was wrong of me to hiss at you like that. Sorry." Shane whispered to Ash. Ash was surprised to hear his Dad say sorry but he wished it was because of his face, not for what happened at the airport. Ash really couldn't blame the way his Dad acted at all, knowing that he had no experience with kids or teenagers was just wrong for Ash to ignore him the way he did. Ash thought that was what he deserved.

"It's ok, it wasn't really your fault, it was mine. So I should say sorry, not you" Ash replied.

"Well, thank you." Shane answered back. Both Shane and Ash looked in opposite directions out the window. Ash gave a quick smile after that short but meaningful convocation with his Father.

"Ash, we're home. Wake up" Shane said shaking Ash in the back seat of the taxi. Ash didn't wake from being pushed about, so Shane had no choice but to carry him into the house. But first he had to get Ash's suitcase from the boot and pay the taxi driver.

"Thank you" Shane said to the driver.

He seemed to struggle picking Ash up considering he only weighed about eight stone, but Shane did so willingly without waking up the sleeping teen. Shane cradled Ash in his arms like a new born baby, carefully trying not to wake him. He placed his son's suitcase at the bottom of the stairs and carried Ash upstairs. For the first time in ten years Shane actually felt protective over his son, making sure he didn't wake him or that he got hurt. He almost felt a bit of affection towards him. Shane looked down at his son at the top the staircase and remembered when Ash was just a baby and Shane used to carry him around like this. Shane noticed that Ash was clutching something in his hands; he opened them carefully and noticed the red Pokéball. Shane realised it was that Pikachu he had encountered back in Kanto. Part of him really wanted to take the ball away, never to see it again, but the other part of him realised it was going to be the only thing Ash would have. So he just left it.

Shane walked a couple of more steps down the hall way and reached a tallish, mahogany coloured door. He pushed it open to reveal a plain looking bedroom, that had clearly only been made for guests, it had a double bed in the right hand corner with a light brown coloured side table next to it. Shane didn't hesitate to look around and just walked straight over to the bed, where he pulled back the covers and placed his son in the bed. Shane carefully removed the boy's high tops and hat that covered his face and took the Pokéball and placed it on the side table. Shane got up from his knees and walked out the bedroom, quickly returning with Ash's suit case, placing at the end of the bed. Shane glanced at Ash's face; a feel of disgust overwhelmed him. He walked quietly out the room and down stairs.

Downstairs was fairly big and open, with numerous amount of rooms. One room especially stood out with a 'KEEP OUT' sign on the door. That is the room Shane quickly walked into rubbing his forhead.

'What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I love him like my son, rather than liking him like Tom's kids? What if I don't really love him? Why did I say for him to come and live with me?' All these questions flew around Shane's head, while he was making himself a drink of Scotch.

_Shane's Story._

_The truth was Shane wasn't as mean as people thought, he just didn't know how to love or handle kids. Is upbringing had something to do with it, like his Father was never around and his mother didn't love him as much as she should. He had to learn how to grow up quick, so he never really went to school._

_When he grew older he managed to own his own hardware store in Johto and that's where he met Delia. He fell in love straight away and really liked the feeling of loving someone while they gave love back. Soon Shane sold the business, him and Delia soon moved in together. Shane only had one condition. He really didn't want any kids. He was afraid his child's life would be the same as his and he really didn't want that. But Delia, all she ever wanted was a loving family, to be married and to have kids, so did the unbearable. She told Shane she couldn't have kids anyway, so there was no need for protection. And when Delia told Shane she was pregnant, he felt betrayed and hurt and that she only used him for a child. That's when he ran off when Ash was three. He thought he could cope but he couldn't. He felt angry, so moved away as far as possible, to the Unova region where he settled down to a life where he was the boss and there was no-one to love, so no-one had to get hurt._

_But when Shane realised what he had done two months ago, leaving Ash like his own father did to him, he felt the need to get Ash back close to him. He thought if Delia could lie about not being able to have kids, what else was she capable of? That's why Ash is now in Unova. That is why Shane had full custody of him._

Shane just got up and went bed, making sure all the lights were of and the alarms were on before walking back up the staircase to his bedroom. To his comfort zone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hoped this helped a bit of why Shane is so mean all the time! He doesn't stay like that though and Ash's life does get a bit better and a lot worse, but no to with his Dad!<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here it is,the new chapter! Please review, and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Waking up to find a new start

The black haired, brown haired boy woke up and looked around to wonder where he was.

"Pikachu?" He said trying to open his eyes. He looked around and saw nothing but a very bare and very boring room. He pulled back the covers that were over him to reveal he was still in the same clothes he was wearing yesterday. He slowly got up, still trying to figure out where he was and walked to his green suitcase at the end of the bed he slept in.

"God, Mom you packed me a lot of stuff." He said aloud, hurling the suitcase on to the bed. He quickly opened it and rummaged through it, picking out some clothes and a new black and red patterned tooth brush. 'Where the hell is Pikachu? And where the hell I'm I?' He thought quietly to himself. He then remembered that Pikachu was still in his Pokéball from when he made him go in it back home.

"Where the hell is it?" Ash said out loud, but quietly. He looked around and spotted Pikachu's ball on the light brown coloured table next to the bed. Ash walked over to table, carefully placing his belongings on top of his suitcase. He picked up the shiny red Pokéball, with the lightning bolt on the front and pressed the white button, facing the bed.

"Pi?" Pikachu said facing the wall.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted out to the little yellow Pokémon.

"Pikapi!" The mouse shouted back, turning on his haunches at the sound of Ash's voice and leapt into his welcoming arms.

"Pikachu, I missed you so much. I'm so sorry I kept you in your Pokéball for so long. It'll never happen again, I promise." Ash said happily.

"Pi pi Pikapi, pikachu chu kachu pi, pikachu pi pi chu." The little yellow mouse replied excitedly. Ash and Pikachu stood there for about five minutes, just embracing each other's company, that they had missed for so long. Ash turned around, still holding Pikachu in his arms and sat down on the bed.

"I'm going to guess this is where we will be living from now on Pikachu." Ash said to the little yellow rodent.

"Pi Kachu" Pikachu responded. Ash looked around the room and spotted a plain white clock, hanging up the wall.

"8.30 am, wow that's early for me." Ash said letting out a little chuckle, smiling down at Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu said agreeingly. Ash looked around the room, taking in everything about it. The dirty beige carpet, magnolia coloured walls with a light brown border going around the walls. Everything in the room seemed to be completely coloured co-ordinated, with the light brown side table matching the carpet and the carpet matching the border and the border matching the mahogany coloured doors. Everything seemed so...so perfect, yet everything felt so out of place.

"Come on Pikachu, let's go and find the bathroom." Ash said getting up from his now claimed bed. He picked up his things from his suitcase and walked out of the tall bedroom door, peering left and right as he did so. The upstairs wasn't that big, about four bedrooms, two closets' and a bathroom. All of the rooms had the same tall, mahogany door. The hall way was very well decorative, with cream coloured walls and shiny wooden floors. There were pictures on the wall, which Ash didn't really take much notice of until he walked past one that stood out allot to him.

Within the perfectly rectangular frame stood three people and instantly Ash recognised them. His Dad standing next to his perfect mother and himself, holding onto his mother's hand when he was about two years of age. The only thing was, everyone in the picture was smiling and having fun, like a proper family.

"Pikachu pi kachu Pikapi?" The yellow mouse asked curiously.

"It's nothing Pikachu, come on let's find that bathroom" he replied, hurrying of on his quest to find the bathroom.

After looking through all the doors, Ash and Pikachu found the bathroom, the last tall door on the right. It wasn't very interesting inside though, just plain white tiles, plain white walls, plain white everything and a very clean smell to it. Pikachu walked in first, his whiskers and nose moving about, when he stood on his haunches and let out a long "chaaa". Pikachu very much liked the smell in this confided room, very much unlike the others they had encountered.

"Pikachu, what are you doing?" Ash asked with his hands on his hips and tilting his head to one side. He just smirked, walked in and closed the door behind him, making sure it was locked. He walked over to the white sink and turned on the chrome tap, letting the cold water rush out. He removed his black and red gloves which had slept in and put his muscular looking hands under the rushing water and threw it to his face. He let out a sigh from the cool refreshing water and placed his hands on each side of the sink, waiting for the water to drip of his scarred, delicate face. He grabbed his brand new tooth brush, shoving it under the water and placing the minty, stripped toothpaste on top. He began to brush his already white teeth, rapidly for about two minutes and turned up the tap so water was flying everywhere, shoving the toothbrush underneath to wash out all the remanding toothpaste stuck in between the bristles. Cupping his hands and placing them under the water, he brought it up to his mouth and swilled the ice cold water around his mouth, making him cringe and clutch his fists. Spitting the water out and licking his clean teeth with his pink tongue made him feel just that little bit better and make himself smile.

Pikachu who sitting on his haunches on top of the bath, tilted his little yellow head to the right looking up at his Pikapi in a confusing matter.

"What's the matter Pikachu?" Ash questioned the confused little rodent.

"Pi kachu pikachu chu pi pikachu kachu pikachu Pikapi" Pikachu responded.

"Do you want to try Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu sat the momentarily, thinking if he should or shouldn't. His curious nature got the better of him and he agreed to do so. Ash picked Pikachu up, holding him in his right arm and put a bit of toothpaste on his finger.

"Open wide Pikachu." Ash said. Pikachu opened his mouth cautiously and licked Ash's finger, letting the strong minty taste into his mouth. Pikachu jumped up out of Ash's arms and started scraping at his tongue with his paws, trying to get the fiery taste out his mouth. Ash just laughed at his little friend and turned on the tap, letting Pikachu drink from it.

"I guess you didn't like it?" Ash questioned, still slightly laughing.

"Pi pi kachu pikachu!" Pikachu replied back with his arms folded. After getting quickly dressed into a black, t-shirt with a red band through the middle, light blue combat trousers and a black and blue hoodie, Ash went back to the room he ascended from, putting his clothes from yesterday back into his suitcase and him Pikachu set out of the room once more to go down stairs. There was an envelope sellotaped to the brown banister saying 'Ash' on the front. Ash picked it off anyway and opened the envelope and brought out the letter that was addressed to him. It read;

_Ash,_

_Time you have gotten this I would have left. I've been called into work urgently and will be home tomorrow evening. I trust you on your own, so I beg of you please still be there tomorrow when I come back. There's food in the fridge, so help yourself to whatever. The bedroom that you woke up in is your new room, so please feel free to do whatever you want in it. And just to let you know you will be attending school while living with me. But don't worry I checked it out so you can take Pikachu with you and wear whatever you want. School starts at 8.30am sharp; there will be a car outside waiting for you at 8.15am. If you do wish to take Pikachu with you, he must be in his Pokéball at all times, but I did find out that you can have your Pokémon out at break times. When you arrive you got to go to the headmistresses office and she will direct you to you class. That's about it; we will talk properly when I come home. Be safe._

_Dad_

Ash read the hand written letter several times before it sunk in.

"That bastard! Bringing me here on his terms and just leaves me, not even a day with him!" Ash shouted out. "I'm not going to runaway; I'm going to stand my ground."

"Pi pikachu chu!" Pikachu said agreeingly. So that was it, Ash was left alone by himself and had to go to school.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Discovering

"Well Pikachu, what are we suppose to do now?" Ash asked after being baffled from the letter he had received of his father.

"Pi chu kachu pikachu kachu Pikapi" Pikachu suggested.

"That's a good idea buddy, come on let's find the kitchen, then we can eat!" Ash said walking towards one of the four doors, downstairs. The first door Ash walked in was what seemed like a lounge. It was big and open and very plain, with dark coloured walls, with matching carpet. The sofa was almost black in colour with a flat screen TV that hung up on the wall opposite.

Just by standing in the house you could tell it was very clean and organised, for just one man living here. It almost looked liked he never even used the place, let alone lived in it. Ash and Pikachu walked out of the lounge and noticed the door that said 'KEEP OUT' on it. Ash looked down at Pikachu who was looking at the mysterious door.

"We shouldn't really go in, should we?" Ash asked.

"Pi kachu pikachu chuu, pi kachu pi kachu chu pikachu pi kachu chu" Pikachu replied.

"Yea your right, plus, Dad isn't back until tomorrow. Come on Pikachu let's go!" Ash said marching towards the door, with Pikachu following. When Ash reached the door he turned the door knob to the right, pushing it slightly. It opened with ease and Ash and his Pokémon walked through the mahogany door.

"Well this is interesting, to tell someone to keep out." Ash said looking around the room. Ash could tell it must have been his Dad's study of some sort.

"Ok Pikachu, start looking around. Let's see if we can find something interesting" Ash said moving towards the bookshelf. The study, like the living room, had dark walls and carpet. The desk was a mahogany colour, like the doors, with a black laptop on top.

"Pikachu you check over there, I will check the desk." Ash said commanding Pikachu. Ash went over and sat on the black computer chair, facing the laptop. He looked at the photos on the desk. They weren't that interesting, just one of his father when he was younger, opening his store in Johto, the other one was of his Dad again, a lot younger than the last one. He looked about ten and was holding a Cyndaquil in his arms.

"That must have been his starter Pokémon when he first started out on his journey." Ash whispered to himself.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked, thinking Ash was talking to him.

"It's nothing Pikachu, just talking to myself" Ash replied, smiling at Pikachu. Pikachu just carried on sleuthing through the room.

Ash looked at the black laptop and turned it on. When it booted up it said password needed.

"What would he use?" Ash thought to himself. Ash opened up the desk draw and started to rummage through it, hoping to find the password written on a piece of paper of some sort. He couldn't find anything.

"We will just have to guess" Ash said aloud. He started to think of what his Dad might use as a password. He didn't know much about his Dad, except that his name was Shane, he did start his own Pokémon journey and he owned a hardware store.

"Maybe that's it" Ash said. He took another look at the photo of his Dad opening his store, he looked at the name, it said;

'Shanes Hardware'

"Very creative" Ash said and began typing the word hardware in to the computer. Nothing happened. He tried words that revolved around hardware, still nothing. Ash put his head on his hand and began thinking once more looking around the room. Pikachu was climbing on the bookshelf, looking through the gaps of the books.

"He's got a lot of books, hasn't Pikachu?" Ash said.

"Pi" Pikachu replied. Ash glanced down at the other photo of his Dad and his Cyndaquil. Ash sat up straight, tapping his middle finger on the table. He picked up the photo of his Dad and his Pokémon, turned it over and took of the back. He held the still glossy photo in his hand and turned it over. On the back it said;

'Shane and Pyro, beginning of his journey '

Ash began typing;

'p-y-r-o' in to the computer. He was in.

"Well that was easy" he said in a sarcastic voice. Pikachu jumped of the book shelf and jumped up on to the desk and started looking at the computer screen. Ash moved the mouse around, clicking folders and icons.

"There's got to be something on here" he said. He went onto his Dad photos. One picture stood out to him, it was a group of people wearing a big letter 'R' on the front of their uniform. He moved his face closer to the computer screen, taking a better look at the people all bunched together.

"Mom? Dad?" Ash said being astonished. "Oh my god, they were in Team Rocket?" Ash was really surprised. Not the fact they were in this evil organisation, but because they didn't tell him. Ash thought, what was in the past, stays in the past. You know, that forgive and forget mubo jumbo. Ash was really shocked in the discovery he had found. He didn't want to think about it anymore and certainly didn't want to bring it up with his father, but his Mom?

*Ding Dong, Ding Dong*

Ash jumped as he heard the door bell ring.

"Who the hell is that?" Ash announced. He quickly turned off the computer and put the photo back in its frame, making sure everything was back in its original place. Ash stood up, picking up Pikachu at the same time and ran quickly towards the door, shutting it behind him. He reached the front door, putting Pikachu on his shoulder and opened it slightly.

"Hello?" Ash asked.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of Ash's discovery? Was it a good chapter? Please review! And who is at the front door?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Along came Hilda

When the door opened Ash's heart skipped a beat. The young girl standing there, looking at him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was fairly tall with long brown, wavy hair that was tied back into a ponytail. She had big, bright blue eyes and wore a pink and white Pokémon hat. She was wearing a white vest top, with a black waist coat on top. He blue denim shorts that she was wearing showed of her long slender legs. She was wearing big black and pink boots that reached her ankle and a pink shoulder bag.

"Hello?" Ash asked. His voice made Hilda's spine shiver.

'Pull yourself together Hilda, it's just a boy. A very nice boy, but still a boy' Hilda thought to herself.

"Hello, are you by any chance Ash Ketchum?" Hilda said. 'Whew, I did it' she thought.

"Um, yea. Who are you?" He replied.

"Hi, I'm Hilda White, I live two doors down. I just came round to give you something. Your Dad asked me to do it" Hilda replied.

"My Dad? Um ok, do you want to come in?" Ash said to her. She nodded gratefully and walked in through the door.

"Oh my god, is that a Pikachu?" Hilda said a bit too excitedly.

"Yea how do you know that?" Ash said giving me a little smile. His smile made my Hilda's heart melt.

"We learnt it in school. We are learning about Pokémon from other regions. We learnt that Pikachu's could be quite stubborn sometimes and there quite rare over in Kanto. I mean there pretty much non-existent over here" Hilda said smiling back.

"Yea I suppose they are. And yea they can be VERY stubborn" Ash said stroking his Pikachu. "Do you want to hold him?" He asked Hilda.

"Really? Oh yes please" She said placing her bag on the floor.

"Come here Pikachu" Ash said taking the little rodent of his shoulder and handing him over to the girl.

"Hello there Pikachu, I'm Hilda" Hilda said stroking Pikachu on the head.

"Do you want to come in to the lounge?" Ash asked, trying to be polite. Hilda nodded, bent down and picked up her bag and followed him into the lounge.

"Chaa" Pikachu let out a sigh while Hilda stocked his head.

"He likes you" Ash said to Hilda.

"Really? Aw I like you to Pikachu" Hilda said looking at Ash then to down to Pikachu.

There was silence throughout the room when Ash spoke breaking the awkward silence.

"So why are you here again?"

"Oh, yea I almost forgot. Your Dad told me to me to bring this for you." Hilda said, handing Ash a package from her pink bag. "It's just school supplies. Your Dad thought you would need them for tomorrow" Hilda said smiling.

"Thank you, Hilda. So am I going to attend the same school as you do?" Ash questioned.

"Yea! Great isn't it? School and all that" Hilda said happily. "If you want tomorrow I could show you around the school?"

"Yea that sounds great. It would be nice to know where to go without making a fool of yourself" Ash answered back.

"Are you brining Pikachu to school tomorrow?" Hilda asked

"I was debating whether or not" he replied.

"You definitely should! Everybody would be so siked to see a Pikachu in the Unova region" Hilda said, encouraging Ash.

"Do Pokémon have to stay in a Pokéball when you're in school?" Ash asked.

"No, they can stay out with you as long as they are on their best behaviour, otherwise the teachers will tell you put them away, back in to their Pokéball" She said trying to make Ash feel more comfortable with the idea of school.

"So what's your life with Pokémon then? Do you have a Pokémon? Have you started a journey?" Ash questioned.

"Um, no I haven't started a journey and yes I have my own Pokémon" Hilda replied.

"Why haven't you started a journey?" Ash asked again.

"Well, you see in the Unova Region there's three paths that you parent's can choose for you. Your parents can either let you go on a Pokémon journey with your starter Pokémon, let you have your first Pokémon but send you to school or they won't let you have any Pokémon at all and make you go to school, Pokémon-less." She said quite quickly.

"Oh, in Kanto where I come from, you go to a Pokémon beginner's school to learn about Pokémon, until your ten. That's when you can get your Pokémon license and start a journey if you want to." Ash said.

"So over there, you get complete control over what you do?" Hilda asked.

"Yea I suppose. So what starter Pokémon did you get?" Ash said.

"Do you want to see him?"

"Sure" Ash replied giving a smile.

Hilda stood up, reaching behind and throwing the red Pokéball in the air, doing so she said "Tepig, come on out!"

The red flash beamed out of the Pokéball and revealed a small brown and orange coloured, pig looking Pokémon.

"Tepig!" Tepig shouted out in a croaky sort of voice, snorting out ashes of fire.

"This is Tepig. He's my first Pokémon and he's a fire type" Hilda said enthusiastically.

"Wow, a fire type. So you're a Tepig?" Ash said petting him with his soft hand.

"So Ash what was your starter Pokémon? Water, Grass or Fire?" Hilda asked curiously.

"None of them. My starter Pokémon is Pikachu." Ash replied.

"Really? And electric type?" Hilda asked.

"Yea, it's kind of a funny story really. But that is another story all together" Ash said.

"Oh, I see. Ash do you mind if I asked a favour? It's nothing big honestly" Hilda asked politely.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well you see, we have a project to do in school, where we got to right a report on any kind of Pokémon we want. And I was thinking would it be ok if I do my project on Pikachu?" Hilda asked.

"Sure, I suppose. I could help if you want?" Ash said willingly.

"Yea that would be great thanks." Hilda replied.

The two of them sat in the front room for hours, writing and drawing things all about Pikachu. Hilda asked questions about their nature, habitat, and things they like to eat and moves they learn, while Ash answered all the questions she gave, in as much detail as possible. Ash came in and out of the kitchen frequently bringing food and drinks for everyone.

"Whew, all done!" Hilda said, finishing putting her things away along with her project. "Thanks for your help Ash, I really appreciate it."

"It was no problem, really." Ash said smiling at Hilda. Hilda blinked rapidly ad blushed slightly at his smile that was directed to her. Both of them got up and Ash walked Hilda to the door.

"Ok, Tepig return" Hilda said pointing the red Pokéball towards Tepig. The red beam of light appeared and Tepig got sucked in to the Pokéball.

"Well bye Hilda, I will see you tomorrow." Ash said to Hilda

"Yea, see you. Bye." Hilda said brushing against Ash making her bag slip of her shoulder letting her belongings fall out. She crouched down, while Ash done the same to help her. Once all Hilda's belongings were safely back in her bag, they both lifted their heads. His brown eyes met her blue eyes and they sat there looking into each other's gaze.

"Thank you Ash" Hilda said trying to distract herself from his deep, chocolate brown irises.

"You're welcome" Ash said shyly. They both stood up quickly and Hilda walked out the door.

"Thanks again Ash. Bye Pikachu!" Hilda shouted back when she was halfway down the drive.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said jumping on top of Ash's hat.

"She was nice, wasn't she Pikachu?" Ash asked, still watching Hilda walked to her house.

"Chu" Pikachu replied. Ash closed the door and turned around. He looked up at clock hanged up on the wall

"8 o'clock already?" Ash seemed gobsmacked that the time had flown by so quickly.

"Come on Pikachu, I'm quite tiered anyway. Let's go to bed." Ash said, walking in to the living room and picking up the package from his Dad that he still hadn't opened. He walked up to his room and picked up his backpack and started to open the package. Inside was a pencil case, couple of pens and pencils. Ash let out a little sigh realising that he had to go to school tomorrow. He put the things that he would need for school into his backpack. He put the bag on the floor and started to look through his suitcase to look for his shorts and t-shirt that he would be wearing to bed. He quickly got dressed and put the suitcase on the floor.

"Come on Pikachu, get into bed" Ash commanded.

"Pi" Pikachu replied, jumping into the double bed. Ash noticed the alarm clock on the table next to the bed and decided to set the clock for 7am to wake him up. He pulled back the covers and jumped into the bed next to Pikachu. Pikachu got up from his position and climbed on top of Ash's flat chest and curled up.

"Good night Pikachu" Ash said.

"Pikachu pi Pikapi" He replied. And both of them drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think of this chapter of Hilda being introduced? And should Ash and Hilda have relationship? Review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_**OMG! I'm so sorry for not updating this story in AGES! I've been so busy these past couple of weeks and I have had just no time what so ever. But don't worry I'm back now and not planning on leaving, so I will have loads of time to complete this story.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

School Daze

"Pikapi?" The little yellow mouse asked it's trainer after being woken up by the alarm clock, Ash had set the night before. Pikachu jumped on top of the side table and turned off the clock. "Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted out.

"Ok Pikachu, I'm getting up now. I promise." Ash replied to the frustrated mouse. Keeping to his promise, Ash sat up, stretching his arms in the air and letting out a loud yawn. "See Pikachu, I told you I would get up" Ash said petting Pikachu on the head. Ash got out of the bed and walked straight out of the room to the bathroom. He quickly returned after using the toilet and brushing his teeth.

"Come on Pikachu, you can help me find clothes to wear" Ash said lifting his suitcase on the bed. He thought about unpacking his clothes into the draws and wardrobe in his new room, but couldn't bring himself to do it. "Ok Pikachu, what should I wear?" Even no Pikachu was a Pokémon; he did know how to dress his Pikapi in the right clothes. Pikachu quickly rummaged through the suitcase bringing out a white t-shirt, navy blue waist coat with a yellow band through the middle, blue jeans and red and navy sneakers, along with his red and purple hat with a blue Pokéball symbol on the front.

"You think I should wear this Pikachu?" Ash questioned.

"Pi Pikachu!" He responded.

"Ok then, as long as sure" Ash said.

Ash began taking of his Pj's and putting the clothes on Pikachu had picked out for him.

"Well what do you think?" Ash asked.

"Pi pi kachu Pikapi!" Pikachu responded in an overly exited voice.

"Good come on Pikachu, let's go and get some breakfast before that car comes to take us to school."

Ash went down stairs, with Pikachu on his shoulder and went through to the kitchen. He looked through the kitchen cupboards, until he found a box of cereal. Ash picked it up and put it on top of the counter and then began looking for a spoon and dish. After about two minutes of searching he found everything he would need to have breakfast.

"Do you want anything Pikachu?" Ash asked his Pokémon. "I know what you would like!" Ash put his dish on the dining table and went back to the cupboards. He brought out a small plate and a bottle of ketchup. "There you go Pikachu!" Ash said to Pikachu.

"Pi pika chu!" He replied. Both Ash and Pikachu sat down at the table and ate there breakfast before the car came.

**DINGDONG, DINGDONG**

"That can't be the car already, its only 8 O'clock" Ash got up from his chair and went to the door while Pikachu stayed at the table eating his ketchup.

Ash opened the door to see Hilda, his heart skipping a beat.

"Hi Ash!" Hilda said excitedly.

"Hi Hilda, what you doing here?" Ash questioned.

"I came to ask if you and Pikachu would like to walk to school with me." She said smiling.

"That would be great, but my Dad arranged a car to pick me up" Ash replied, giving a sorry look.

"Oh, don't worry then. I'll see you at school then" Hilda said, lowering her head and turning to walk away.

"Hilda wait, would you like to come with me in the car?" Ash asked sympathetically.

"You wouldn't mind at all?" Hilda asked back.

"No, it would give me someone to talk" Ash said letting of his handsome smile that made Hilda shiver slightly.

"That would be great, thank you Ash" she said walking into the house.

"Pipichu!" Pikachu said happily, jumping up in to Hilda's arms.

"Hi Pikachu, you ok?" Hilda questioned, while stroking the yellow mouse.

"Pi chu pikachu!" He replied.

"I think Pikachu really likes you Hilda" Ash said petting Pikachu on the head. "Do you mind watching him for a minute Hilda?"

"No, not at all. We will just go and sit in the lounge, won't we Pikachu?" Hilda said

"Chu" Pikachu replied.

"Ok then, I won't be a minute" Ash said running quickly up stairs. He quickly returned with his school bag and hat that Pikachu had picked out for him.

"The car will be he in a minute" Ash announced. 15 minutes went by when Ash heard a car horn outside.

"I think that's the car" Hilda said smirking. Ash and Hilda got up from there sitting position and walked out the door to the car that was waiting for them.

With Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, all of them set of down the drive with the glistening sun hitting their faces. Ash opened the door for Hilda when they reached the car.

"Thanks'" Hilda said gratefully. Ash walked around quickly to the other side and got into the car.

"Are you ready?" The driver said.

"Uh yea, thanks" Ash replied quickly, while putting on his seatbelt and glancing over to Hilda with a smirk.

"So what's the place called anyway?" Ash questioned Hilda on there where about's.

"This place that we live in is called Accumula Town, population around 34. The pace we are going to is Striaton City, where the Pokémon Academy is, which is where we will be going" Hilda said cheerfully.

"Aw well, at least I know where I live now" Ash replied giving a smile to Pikachu, who was lying in the middle of Hilda and Ash.

Time past and Ash realised Hilda had not asked about his face one bit. Ash did see himself in the mirror this morning and thought nothing of his purple eye and cut lip, to him it was just in the past, but he was shocked that Hilda didn't ask. Hilda herself didn't get into people's business and just kept to herself most of the time. They both soon arrived at the Pokémon Academy.

"Here we go then" Ash said with a slightly nervous and opening the car door. "Thank you" he said to the driver. The driver quickly drove off without saying a word and Pikachu jumped up on Ash's shoulder.

"Are you OK Ash? You look a little pale" Hilda and Ash walked through the crowded car park, squeezing in and out of cars, while other kids walking staring over at 'the new kid'. Ash felt like he was getting watched by a millions of eyes and all he could hear was snickers and whispers. One older looking boy with black hair, blue eyes and wearing glasses quickly walked over to Ash.

"Oh my goodness! Is that a_ real_ Pikachu?" the boy asked.

"Yea, it's no big deal though" Ash replied.

"No big deal! This is the most exciting thing to ever happen to this school! Of course it's a big deal!" The boy said in an exited voice while writing down notes quickly.

"Cheren give him a break, he has only just here you know?" Hilda said.

"Yes, of course. Hi, my names Cheren. So what bring's you to this school?" Cheren asked Ash.

"Uh... I moved in with my Dad and now he's sending me to school. Not much really" Ash replied

"I see, so where did you get your Pikachu? Did you capture her? She looks really strong? What level is she? Is she actually a he?" Cheren said quickly.

"Uh to answer your question he's my starter Pokémon, I didn't capture him, yes Pikachu is very strong, he's around level 50 and Pikachu is a boy. Does that help?" Ash answered Cheren's question.

"Wow. Well I got to go... Oh wait I didn't catch your name?"

"Ash. Ash Ketchum, I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto"

"Oh, well nice to meet you Ash! Got to go, bye Ash, bye Hilda!" Cheren spoke while running towards the front doors.

"He's not usually that happy" Hilda said aloud. "Come on; let's go otherwise you're going to be late." Hilda grabbed Ash by the hand and dragged him to school building.

They both arrived in the school building in one piece, with people glancing and stopping Ash to ask if he was new and people just being exited about seeing a Pikachu. Surprisingly Pikachu didn't seem to mind the attention and just indulged the praise he was getting. Finally, after 5 minutes of being stopped and asked questions, both Hilda and Ash reached Professors Junipers office.

"I'll go in first if you want?" Hilda asked.

"Yea sure" Ash replied.

"Pi Pi Chu Pikachu Pikapi?" Pikachu asked Ash.

"Yea I'm fine Pikachu, just a little nervous"

Hilda knocked the door and before long a small echo replied for them to enter the room. Hilda pushed the door open to reveal a clean, white, nice smelling room with what looked liked Professor Juniper sitting at the large desk. She was slender with brown hair and wearing a white lab coat.

"Hello Professor, I brought Ash Ketchum" Hilda said.

"Hello Hilda. And hello Ash, I'm Professor Juniper you can just call me Juniper or professor if you like." Juniper said to Ash.

"Hello Professor" Ash replied in a shy voice.

"Pika!" Pikachu said to Juniper.

"Oh, what a lovely Pikachu. Quite rare over here in Unova. Well anyway start talking about why you are here. School." Juniper explained. "Ash, Pikachu please have a seat. Hilda do you mind giving us a minute?"

"Sure, I'll wait outside Ash" Hilda replied walking out the door. Silence overtook the room when finally Juniper spoke.

"So Ash, first what has happened to your face? I know this must be a big change for you, but I assure you there isn't much wrong with this school. And I'm not strict in any way as long as you stay out of trouble." Ash didn't say a word about his face and just gave Juniper a reassuring smile. Pikachu just tilted his head and listened. "Anyway Ash, lets sort out your timetable and form room." Juniper said while searching for Ash's details on the computer.

"Ah! We go, you're in 9 electric, room 009 ground floor. You will be in all the same classes as Hilda anyway, so she can show you around. I will just print of your timetable now." The printer beeped letting out a white piece of paper with Ash's details and timetable. "Here take this as well, it's a school planner for you to put homework in" Juniper handed over everything to Ash with a welcoming smile. "Well that's about it. Good luck and enjoy your day"

"Thank you" Ash said getting up and picking up his teal green bag and walking out the door.

"How was it?" Hilda asked as soon as Ash opened the door.

"Fine I suppose. I'm in all your classes" Ash explained.

"Aw that's great! So you must be in 9 Electric then as well?" Hilda said happily.

"Yea I am" Ash replied with a smile. The three of them walked of down the hall way, when suddenly a door opened and hit Ash in the face, sending him flying backwards.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu screeched, jumping off his trainers shoulder.

"Ash! Are you OK?" Hilda asked sympathetically. "Hey watch it next time would you Trip!" Hilda shouted at a blonde hair boy.

"He shouldn't have been in the way" Trip replied in an emotionless tone. Ash got up and brushed himself of.

"It's OK I'm fine anyway. Hi my names Ash" Ash said introducing himself towards the boy. Tripe didn't reply and just walked off with his head in the air.

"Don't mind him, he's just a jerk anyway" Hilda said helping Ash brush of the dirt. "Come on, we don't want to be late for reg." Both of them walked down the hall way, until they reached a glass door. Hilda opened it reavling that there was no on in the room except a tall, young looking man at the front of the room.

"Hi sir! This is Ash Ketchum, he just moved here" Hilda said.

"Why hello Hilda, hello Ash, it's nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Juniper, but everyone calls me Al or sir, you already met my wife, the head mistress" Al said putting out his hand for Ash to shake. Ash grasped his politely and shook it with a smile.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you as well Sir. This is Pikachu" Ash said pointing at the mouse on his shoulder.

"Cha!" Pikachu said putting up his little yellow paw.

"My a Pikachu? Very rare over here in Unova." Al said petting Pikachu on his head.

"So I've heard" Ash said rolling his eyes.

"Well anyway I'm not strict, and I teach medicine. You know, types of Antidotes can cure this and that. I think you're in my class" Al said. "Well anyway take a seat and I hope you enjoy the day" Al gave a little smile towards both Hilda and Ash and turned around and sat down at his desk.

"Come on Ash, you can sit at the back with me. I'll let Tepig out." Hilda said leading Ash to the back of the room. Hilda brought out the Tepig's Pokeball and pressed the button.

"Tep Tepig!" The little pig said with excitement.

"Pikachu Chu pi!" Pikachu said to his friend. Both Hilda and Ash just smiled at each other when the door came flying open and about fifteen teens barged there through the door.

"Settle down now and take your seats!" Al shouted to get them under control. They all listened at once and sat down. The last one to walk through the door was a brown hair boy with big green, mystifying eyes. Following him was a small, grey Pokémon carrying a wooden beam.

"Hilda, who's that?" Ash asked.

"That's Hilbert Black, not a very nice person. He and Trip hang around with each other a lot; they just bully people and make you have Pokémon battles with them. He's also my Ex. Just stay away from him, he's trouble." Hilda explained.

"You used to go out?" Ash asked from the news he had just received.

"Yea, I broke up with him two weeks ago. It's a long story" Hilda said. Ash didn't answer and just kept a wary eye on Hilbert.

"Right, settle down everyone. I'm just about to do the register, so do me a favour and be quiet." Al said to the class. Everyone did as they were told, besides a few whispers from the front of the class.

"Casey"

"Here"

"Rowan"

"Here." A couple more names went by.

"Hilda"

"Here" another couple went by.

"Ash Ketchum" Al said looking up. Everyone in the room turned around to look at Ash.

"Here" Ash managed to blurt out of his mouth.

"He's got a Pikachu!" One person stood up and pointed. Suddenly everyone got up from their seats and ran over to where Ash and Pikachu was sitting.

"He's so cute!"

"Does he have a nickname?"

"What moves does he know?"

"Do you want to have a battle?"

"Do you want to trade for my Basculin?"

"NO! Trade with me! I got a Cinchino!" Voices and questions came from every direction and Pikachu began to panic from the crowd. Suddenly Pikachu let out a Thunderbolt, shocking everyone close to him.

"PiiiikaaaaaCHU!" Everyone was shocked and stunned.

"That. Was. AMAZING!" One kid let out.

"OK, that's enough! Everyone sit down NOW!" Al shouted. "Ash, outside with Pikachu, now please." Everyone in the class let out an 'Ooooo'. Ash got up and picked up Pikachu in the process. He walked in and out of the unfamiliar faces and Pokémon that surrounded him. Ash opened the door and stood outside and waited for Al to come.

"Right Ash, either you keep Pikachu under control or you put him in his Pokeball"

"But Sir, it wasn't his fault! He doesn't like being crowded by people he doesn't know." Ash replied.

"I'm aware of that and I've had a word with the class about it. But please try and control him" Al said.

"Yes Sir, I will." They both walked back into the classroom and Ash went back to his seat and sat down.

"What did he say?" Hilda asked.

"Nothing, I just need to keep Pikachu under control" Ash said looking down at Pikachu. Pikachu put his ears flat to the side with a sorry look on his face.

Two lessons went by and soon it was break time. Ash and Hilda went over to the corner of the school out of site of everyone.

"Well those two lessons were event full" Ash said placing himself on the ground.

"Tell me about. Everyone was so excited to see a Pikachu, it was unbelievable" Hilda replied.

"Pikachu kachu pi!" Pikachu said.

"Te Te Pig!" Tepig said getting in to the conversation.

"What lesson do we have next Hilda?" Ash asked.

"Um... Battle Advice" Hilda said. "We basically improve our skills on battling in different ways."

"Sounds fun" Ash said, but really he was quite exited. Hilda and Ash talked among themselves when Trip, Hilbert and another buff boy walked over.

"Hey, Hilda come here for a second" Trip said. "We want you to do something for us." He snickered.

"Go away. I wouldn't do anything for you lot if you paid me!" Hilda said getting annoyed of the three boys' presence.

"Don't talk to us like that you piece of shit!" The buff boy shouted.

"Get lost Stefan!" Hilda said getting up from the ground, Ash did the same.

"Leave her alone would you" Ash said defending his friend.

"You got another new boyfriend have you Hilda?" Hilbert said smirking. Trip whispered something into Stefan's ear and he began walking over to Hilda.

"Get off me you dick!" Hilda shouted. Stefan grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up so she couldn't get down.

"Pi pi Chu!" Pikachu shouted.

"Let her down now!" Ash shouted as well. Hilbert pushed Ash the floor, and he hit the ground with a thud.

"Hey!" Ash shouted. Hilbert jumped on top of Ash and rummaged through his pockets until he brought out Pikachu's Pokeball. He pressed the button and a red beam appeared and Pikachu got sucked in to the ball.

"Pi?" Pikachu said before he got sucked up.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted struggling to get out of the grasp of Hilbert.

"Hilbert hold him now!" Trip said. Hilbert done as he was told and held Ash back through his arms.

"Get of him!" Hilda shouted still struggling to get out.

"Shut up you!" Trip said hitting Hilda across the face. He walked back over to Ash. "You shouldn't have come here." Trip punched him in his face then gut. He did it over and over.

"Ash!" Hilda shouted.

"Drop him" Trip commanded Hilbert. He did so dropping the almost unconscious body. Trip kicked him in his stomach. Ash let out a screech of pain, but he didn't cry just curled up in a ball trying to relive the pain.

"Ash! Help!" Hilda shouted. Trip walked over to Hilda and grabbed her jaw, forcing his lips on to hers.

"Get off her!" Ash said struggling. Trip released from Hilda's lips and Hilda spat in his face.

"You pig!" Hilda shouted. Trip raised his hand when Ash spoke;

"No, please don't!" Ash shouted. Trip put his hand down and walked over to Ash. He hit him instead. Ash's head got thrown to the side, and then his head dangled in front of Trip.

"Come on let's go. Ketchum, if you say a word, you better watch out" Trip said warningly. Hilbert dropped Ash on the floor and walked off. Stefan let go over Hilda and she quickly ran over to Ash. She grabbed Pikachu's Pokeball and let the yellow mouse out.

"Pikachu?" The confused mouse said looking around. Pikachu turned around saw Ash on the floor. "Pikapi!" He shouted and ran over to him.

"Ash, come on get up" Hilda said shaking Ash's body. Ash dragged himself up to the upright position.

"Sorry" he said softly to Hilda.

"It's ok." She replied. Hilda didn't really know what to do, so just leant forward and hugged Ash. He hugged her back twice as hard.

"Come on, we got to get you up" Hilda said. She stood up and grabbed by the waist helping him up, Pikachu was on the floor steadying him on his feet. With Ash's left arm around Hilda's shoulder and Hilda's right arm around Ash's waist, Ash managed to stand up straight.

"Thank you" Ash said.

"It's ok, what are friends for?" She replied. Hilda picked up Ash's bag and Hilda, Ash and Pikachu walked into the school.

"Hilda, wait. Let's just go home, I can't do" Ash said looking down. For the first time Ash felt nervous and shy about something. He was scared about going back in the school and people whispering about him.

"OK" Hilda replied. So both Ash and Hilda walked out the school gates and went home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry about this chapter being so long, I really wanted to get into detail about going back to school and fighting bullies. Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

_**This chapter is based around three weeks later after the incident at school. Ending coming soon!**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

And it carries on...

"Ash time to get up!" Shane shouted from the bottom of the stairs. It was a warm morning, coming to the end of May. It was a couple of days before Ash's birthday where he would be turning 14.

"Ash!" Shane shouted once more, after hearing no movement from his son's bedroom. Ash has been living with his Dad for about three weeks now, and Ash had noticed a change in personality in his Dad. Shane had become a bit more sensitive and caring towards him, not that he noticed much because Ash always locked himself in his bedroom. Shane didn't know why, he tried buying Ash's love with a new Laptop and re-decorating his room. But Ash never seemed grateful for anything he done.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked.

"I'm awake Pikachu, don't worry" Ash replied stroking Pikachu on the head. Ash sat up and rubbed his eyes with ball of his hand, like a five year old would. Ash got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash and brush his teeth. The Ash you might of known, who would eat every chance he could, wasn't really there anymore. He always missed breakfast and very rarely ate in school, only on the rare occasions where Hilda would make him eat something.

Ash walked down stairs with Pikachu on his shoulder and his hat on his head and walked in to the living room where his Dad was sitting.

"Bout time you got. Now hurry up and go to school otherwise you're going to be late" Shane said in a harsh tone of voice, obviously been pissed off because Ash didn't get up when he was told. Pikachu quickly ran and got Ash's high-top trainers for him.

"Thanks buddy" Ash said. He quickly did up the laces, picked up his bag and walked out the door, not even saying good bye to his Dad.

"Hey Ash over here!" Hilda shouted closing her mahogany coloured front door.

"Hey Hilda" Ash replied with a slight smile on his face.

"So Ash it's your birthday soon and I thought maybe you wanted to do something for it?" Hilda asked.

"Yea I suppose, no point having a party because it will only be me and you. You know not the most popular kid in school" Ash replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Well maybe me and you can just do something?" Hilda suggested, going slightly red in the face. Ash saw her going red and smirked quickly while turning his head.

"Yea that would be nice" Ash said smiling at Hilda.

"Well that's sorted then" Hilda replied. Hilda, Ash and Pikachu walked down the road that reached their school, fifteen minutes away, they both laughed and spoke amongst themselves as they walked.

Hilda and Ash reached the school in ten minutes and was quite early on their arrival.

"Hey Ketchum! Come over here for a sec!" Paul shouted from across the school yard. Ash and Hilda just ignored him and carried on walking to the front doors of the school. You could see the anger in Paul's face because Ash had ignored him.

When Ash first arrived at school, it seemed to please Paul. To him another person like Ash was just another person to bully for Paul and his gang. And that was exactly what Ash was. A punch bag to the bullies.

"I was speaking to you Ketchum" Paul said to Ash face, after running across the yard, followed by Hilbert and Stefan.

"Really? Because all I heard was a dick speaking" Ash replied in an emotionless tone. Pikachu jumped of Ash's shoulder and in to Hilda's arms.

"What did you call me Ketchum?" Paul asked.

"A dick, do you want me to spell it for you?" Ash replied.

Everybody knew Ash had guts to stand up to Paul and his gang. He was the only person in school who would. Everybody thought Ash was just as bad as Paul by being mean back and that he wasn't scared at all. The truth was Ash was scared. Deep down inside he was terrified, but after what his Dad done to him back in Kanto, he knew there was no room on earth for people who were scared. No matter how scared or terrified they were.

"Leave it Ash!" Hilda said harshly. Ash did and just walked the opposite way. Before he could Hilbert tripped Ash up and he hit the ground with a thud, his hat flew off with it. Ash got up, picked up his hat and brushed himself off. He clenched his fist into a tight ball and swung it around hitting Hilbert in the face, making his head fly back with the force.

"Ash, what did you do that for?" Hilda shouted. There was no emotion in Ash's face. It was like he was a darker form of his self and he just couldn't control his actions. Stefan jumped forward, but Paul stopped him by putting his arm out.

"Leave it Stefan" Paul said. "Come on lets go."

This was quite unusual for Paul, as everybody knew that Paul would off easily command his troops to hurt Ash. But for some reason he didn't. Paul had something much better up his sleeve.

"Come on Ash, let's go" Hilda said grabbing hold of Ash's shirt and pulling him towards her. Ash just turned around and walked with Hilda to the school.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Hilda shouted when they reached their form room.

"I don't know, sorry" Ash explained in a sympathetic voice.

"It's not me you should be saying sorry to. I know Hilbert started it, but that didn't really give you any reason to hit him" Hilda replied. Ash just sat down and looked down at the desk. Both Pikachu and Hilda both knew something was wrong.

"Pikachu pi kachu Pikapi?" Pikachu asked sitting in front of Ash.

"It's nothing Pikachu I'm fine, I promise." He replied.

"Ash what's the matter? You haven't been yourself recently. You know you can talk to me, right?" Hilda said putting her soft hand on Ash's shoulder.

"I'm just having a bad day that's all. No need to worry" Ash said lifting his head and smiling at Hilda and Pikachu.

The day passed quickly and soon Hilda, Ash and Pikachu were on their way home. They arrived at Accumula Town and both went their separate ways.

"See you tomorrow Ash!" Hilda called back.

"Yea see you!" Ash replied.

Ash and Pikachu reached their front door and noticed Shane's car parked up.

"Shane isn't usually this home early" Ash said aloud. He put the front door key in the gold coloured key hole and pushed the door open.

"Dad, I'm home!" Ash called as he walked through the door. Ash put his bag on the floor and walked through to the living room. As soon as he opened the door an overwhelming smell of booze and cigarettes struck him in the face.

"Dad, what's happened?" Ash said to the figure sitting in the leather chair.

"It doesn't concern you. And why the hell did I get a phone call from your school, saying you beat some kid up?" Shane shouted in anger.

"What? I didn't beat up anyone!" Ash retaliated in a confused voice.

"Well why would the Head lie?" Shane questioned.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that? I don't know what goes on in her head" he replied.

"I can't deal with this right now!" Shane said rising from his chair. "Just go to your room and take that rat with you!"

"Why the hell should I?" Ash said stepping back.

"Excuse me?" Shane said tilting his.

"I said 'why the hell should I?'" Ash replied in a cocky voice. Being drunk, anger flooded Shanes face; he lashed out and hit Ash across his face. Ash yelped with the shock, stumbling backs he tripped and fell on the floor.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted jumping in the air as Ash fell. Ash lay on the floor with his hand on his face, tears appearing in his eyes. Shane's face went with red with anger and there was silence throughout the house.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Ash shouted getting up from the ground.

"Don't even start" Shane replied.

"I have a right to know! You just hit me for fuck sake!" Ash shouted back. Once again Shanes face was overcome with the colour red. An outburst of rage over took Shane and he grabbed Ash from the collar of his shirt, lifting him of the ground.

"Who the hell do you think you're swearing at boy?" Shane said with blood shot eyes. Ash was unable to speak; he was paralyzed with fear as his Dad stared at him with his reddened eyes. Shane dropped Ash on the floor and he began to gasp for air. Ash looked up and saw a first heading towards his tanned face. He tensed up and prepared himself for the full force of the hit he was about to receive. Shane punched Ash in the face, Ash just screamed out in pain.

"PIIKKAAA-CHU'A!" Pikachu let out and angry Thunder Bolt, directly hitting Shane. With the shock of being shocked Shane jumped and fainted.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu said walking cautiously over to Ash's shaken up body. Ash was curled up in a ball with his hands on his heads.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu repeated himself.

"Pikachu?" Ash said turning over to his side seeing the yellow mouse. "Pikachu, what did you do?" He began to sit up feeling his face. Ash flinched with the stinging pain. "Dad?"

Ash got up from the ground and walked over to the almost lifeless body of his dad.

"Dad?" Ash said shaking Shane. Shane mumbled something under his breath.

"Come on Pikachu" Ash said picking Pikachu up from the ground and going up the stairs. Ash didn't seem to care about his Dad. Ash knew he was ok and that was that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there you go chapter 12. Review and tell me what you think!<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

And the worst is yet to come

May 21st 2001. One day before Ash's birthday where he would be turning fourteen.

The soon-to-be fourteen year old woke up from the welcoming sun beaming through the glass window.

"Good morning Pikachu" Ash said turning on his side to stroke the yellow mouse on his head. Pikachu wasn't in his normal place on Ash's bed. "Pikachu?" Ash said pushing himself up with his elbow. Ash was confused to Pikachu's wear bouts. He looked around his room and Pikachu was still no wear to be seen. Suddenly his bedroom door opened, but there was no figure in the doorway. Instead Pikachu appeared jumping on Ash's with a paper bag in his mouth. He placed it carefully on the bed and let out a 'Cha'.

"Pi pkachu chu kachu pikachu pikapika Pikapi, pi pi Pikachu kachu chu" Pikachu said giving out little hand gestures as he spoke.

"Aw thank you Pikachu!" Ash said picking up Pikachu and hugging him tightly.

"Chaa" Pikachu said. Ash put Pikachu down and picked up the paper bag.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked rummaging through the bag, picking out the tissue paper. Ash's eyes lit up as he pulled out a photo frame with a photo of Ash, Pikachu, Brock and Misty standing in front of Ash's house in Kanto.

"Aw Pikachu! I love it thank you!" Ash said putting the photo carefully on the side table next to his bed and picking Pikachu up once again and kissing him on the head.

"Pika Chu!" Pikachu said. Ash got out of bed and went to the bathroom with Pikachu on his heels. 10 minutes went by when Ash and Pikachu emerged from the bathroom feeling cleansed and dressed for the day ahead.

"Come on Pikachu, let's go down stairs" Ash said walking down the stairs. When they both arrived down stairs all they could smell was cigarettes and booze. After the incident with Ash, Shane and Pikachu, Shane and Ash hadn't spoken for two days. Not a whisper from either of them.

"I'm going to school now Dad!" Ash called in from the hallway. Today Ash had invited Hilda around for his birthday, because tomorrow he would be flying over to Kanto to celebrate it with his Mum, Misty and Brock. There was no answer from his Father so Ash and Pikachu left the house for school.

"Come on Pikachu" Ash said picking up his hat and putting on his sneakers. Ash closed the door tightly behind him and headed towards Hilda's house. Just when Ash was about to knock the door flew opened and Hilda ran out into Ash. They both fell on the ground with Hilda on top of Ash.

"Hi" Hilda said to Ash going bright red in the face.

"In a rush I see?" Ash questioned, trying not to smile.

"Huh" Hilda replied, getting up of Ash.

* * *

><p>School went by quick and before long Ash, Hilda and Pikachu was on their way back home, when Ash stopped in the middle of the alley way they were walking through.<p>

"What's the matter Ash?" Hilda said in a slightly concerned voice.

"Hilda I need to tell you something, but I don't know how to put it into words" Ash replied looking down at the ground.

"I think I can fix that" Hilda said. She quickly walked towards Ash, cupped her hands around his face and pushed her lips against his. Ash's eyes went wide with embarrassment and began to blush. After a couple of seconds Hilda let go of Ash and looked him in the eyes.

"Oh my god. Ash I'm so sor..." But before Hilda could finish Ash grabbed her by the face and began to kiss her passionately.

"Pikachu" Pikachu said and turned the opposite way.

With their eyes closed and time on their sides, Ash and Hilda had become one. Minutes went by when they finally finished.

"Ash" Hilda spoke, taking in deep breaths.

"Hilda, I don't know if I should say this… But I think I really do love you" Ash said still holding Hilda's face.

"I feel the same way Ash" Hilda replied. Ash and Hilda stood there, gazing in to each other's eyes. They began to giggle amongst themselves, while Pikachu finally turned around and let a short but cute 'Chaa'.

Hilda, Ash and Pikachu walked out the alley way, with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder and Hilda and Ash walking hand-in-hand.

They shortly arrived at Ash's house. Ash put his key in the key hole, turned it right and pushed the door forward.

"Dad, were home!" Ash called out placing his backpack on. No-one replied until Shane walked down the stairs. The smell of cigarettes and booze still lingered around him.

"I want that rat of yours gone today" Shane slurred. "And I want that tart of a girlfriend or yours gone too."

"What? Pikachu's not going and Hilda is not a tart. So just go back upstairs where you came from." Ash said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Ash, leave it" Hilda said holding on to his sleeve.

"Fine, I will get rid of that rat myself" Shane said. He stumbled slightly down the stairs and headed towards Pikachu.

"Don't you dare touch Pikachu" Ash said, stepping in front of the yellow mouse.

"And what are you going to do? Set your girl on me? So scarred." Shane said sarcastically. Ash really didn't know what to do, but one thing he did know was that he was not going to let his Dad touch Pikachu.

"Move now" Shane said.

"No" Ash replied.

"Fine" Shane put his both hands on Ash's shoulders and threw him on the ground. Ash yelped in pain when hitting the tiled floor.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu squeaked

"Ash! Get the hell away from him!" Hilda shouted at Shane. Ash got up from the floor and spoke;

"Hilda go home"

"But Ash…" Hilda replied. The expression on Ash's face made it perfectly clear that Ash did not want Hilda in the house at this point in time. "Ok, come and see me later then" Hilda turned around and left the house in a hurried fashion.

Shane started to speed up to grab Pikachu.

"Pikachu, run!" Ash commanded. Ash didn't have Pikachu's Pokéball; otherwise he would off just commanded him back.

Pikachu done as he was told and ran quickly through to the kitchen and out the open, glass window, while Shane stumbled and fell on the tile floor trying to catch the quick yellow mouse.

While Shane was on the floor, Ash managed to run after Pikachu. He ran through to the kitchen and jumped out the opened window and followed Pikachu in to a place that he did not know.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WOW! This took me so long to do! So there you chapter 13 review and tell me what you think!<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

_**So 14 chapters later and we are here. The end.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span>

Saving a friend is worth a thousand words

"Pikachu, where are you buddy?" Ash shouted amongst tall, green trees. Ash carried on walking through the unfamiliar surroundings of shrubs, bushes and trees. There was still no sign of Pikachu even after fifteen minutes of searching.

"Pikachu?" Ash called again. Ash at that point of time knew two things. 1) That he had to keep searching for Pikachu and 2) That he definitely couldn't go back to Shane's house. So Ash's conclusion was that he was lost in a region that he had no clue about and he was stuck in the middle of a Forrest looking for his lost Pikachu. His Pikachu, lost in a Forrest and all alone. "Pikachu where are you?" Ash whispered.

Ash wouldn't give up; he just wouldn't, not on his Pikachu.

* * *

><p>"Ash where are you?" Hilda shouted out hoping for an answer. There wasn't. It was getting dark, but Hilda was determined to fide Ash. After going to his house, Shane gave her the news he had run after Pikachu, heading towards Viridian Forrest. So that's what Hilda done, she went after him.<p>

"Ash!" Hilda called out again. But this time there was a reply.

"Hilda?" Ash said coming out from behind a tree. Hilda let out a sigh of relief and ran towards Ash and hugged him.

"Hilda how did you know is was here?" Ash asked.

"You Dad told me. Oh Ash I'm so glad you're ok! I was so worried at your house when your Dad pushed you" Hilda said pushing herself closer towards Ash.

"Hilda I'm fine, I'm just looking for Pikachu, that's all" Ash said hugging Hilda just as tight.

"Well we better get home, It's getting dark, we won't be able to see anything if we keep looking for Pikachu."

"I can't stop looking! He's out there all alone 'cos of me!" Ash said letting go of Hilda.

"Well we got no choice! We can carry on tomorrow" Hilda explained in a soft tone of voice.

"No you go home, I will carry on looking. I can't go back to Shane's anyway" Ash replied.

"I understand I will come with you then. Besides I know this Forrest like the back of my hand" Hilda said in an understanding tone of voice.

"Thank you" Ash said kissing Hilda softly on the lips.

So Hilda and Ash started walking through the Forrest in the low light.

"Hey I got an idea! Tepig I choose you!" Hilda said throwing the sing red ball in the air. The familiar burst of light led to Hilda's Tepig standing in front of the searching duo.

"Tepig!" The pig Pokémon snorted. Hilda picked up a fallen branch from the mossy green floor.

"Tepig use Flamethrower on the branch" Hilda commanded the pig.

"Tepig!" And with a short breath of the scorching flame the branch was lit.

"Thanks Tepig" Hilda said returning the pig Pokémon. "Come on Ash if you want to find Pikachu" Hilda said grabbing him by the hand and dragging him forward.

Hilda and Ash carried on searching until they couldn't see there hand's in front of their face.

"Ash we're going to have to stop it's too dark to carry on" Hilda said stopping.

"Ok we will set up camp then, until the sun comes out" Ash said turning around and smiling at Hilda. With the branch Hilda had been carrying she lit a fire. Both Ash and Hilda sat on the floor; Hilda was sitting with her knees up against her chest and was shivering from the coldness of the dark.

"Come here" Ash said scooting over to the side. He put his arm around Hilda and pulled her in close, Hilda put her head on Ash's shoulder and Ash's head on Hilda's head. Both of them sat there and drifted off into a slumber.

The early morning sun woke up Ash, who was lying down behind Hilda with his arm around her.

"Hilda, come on get up" Ash said shaking the sleeping body. He got up the ground and picked up his hat and brushed the dirt of with his tanned hand. Hilda opened her eyes and stretched her arms in the air letting out a yawn.

"Morning Ash" she said.

"Morning" Ash replied quickly. He put his arm down and grabbed Hilda's hand and helped lift her up of the ground.

"Let's get searching" Hilda said brushing the dirt of bum. Ash thankfully smiled at Hilda.

* * *

><p>"Pikachu?" Ash and Hilda called out.<p>

"He's got to be here somewhere" Hilda said looking around. "Ash?" She turned around to see Ash leaning against a tree. "Ash what's wrong?"

"Just feeling a bit faint, that's all, no need to worry" Ash replied to the concerned voice of Hilda.

"When was the last time you ate?" Hilda questioned.

"Can't remember" Ash said in a weak tone of voice. Hilda walked over to Ash and hugged him. She placed her hand on his rib cage.

"What the?" Hilda asked looking Ash in the eyes. Hilda lifted up Ash shirt to reveal a sight of disgust. Ash used to buff and had quite a toned body, but now he was thin and weak from not eating properly.

"Oh my god" Hilda whispered. "Ash how could you do this to yourself?"

"I don't know, I never done deliberately, I just haven't felt like eating much since moving here." Ash said looking to his right.

"Ok. But when you get home after we find Pikachu, you got to promise to start eating" Hilda said smiling.

"Ok I promise" Ash said. He kissed Hilda on her forehead. The two carried on their search for Pikachu.

There was still no sign of Pikachu until Ash and Hilda reached a road.

"What's on the other side of the road Hilda?" Ash asked looking at her.

"More forestry" Hilda replied.

"Well come on then" Ash said eager to carry on his quest.

* * *

><p>"Pikapi?" Pikachu looked up and heard a familiar voice. He began to sniff around on the ground when he heard the same calling voice. "Pikapi!" Pikachu said, he began to run straight until he reached the road he crossed yesterday. "Pikapi!" He called out once more.<p>

Ash turned around to face the calling voice. It was a Pikachu. His little yellow Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out to the yellow mouse. Neither Pikachu nor Ash could move they were so happy. Pikachu made the first move by stepping on to the concreted road. He looked both ways making sure it was safe to cross. He began to walk across the road in a slight hurried pace.

"Oh Pikachu" Ash whispered under his breath. Suddenly Ash heard a speeding vehicle in the distance. "Pikachu" he whispered again. Pikachu stopped in the middle of the road and looked at the red pick-up truck moving faster towards him. His was immobilized with fear.

"PIKACHU!" Ash screamed. He saw the pick-up truck moving quickly and he ran out on to the road.

"ASH NO!" Hilda shouted out. She tried to stop the running boy but just missed grabbing him.

Ash ran as fast as he could to make it to his Pikachu. He did make it to him. He picked up Pikachu, but just when he was about to run he saw the pick-up truck getting closer. Too close. He threw Pikachu and shouted "RUN!" Pikachu done as he was told and began to run towards Hilda, he looked back to see Ash running, when he tripped. Ash fell to the floor with a thud, he got up quickly, but when he was about to run the truck hit him.

All Hilda saw was Ash's hat flying into the air.

"NOO ASH!" Hilda screamed, beginning to run.

"PIKAPI!" The yellow mouse shouted turning around. The red pick-up truck tried to swerve but couldn't stop. He hit Ash. The truck couldn't stop with the weight. It just kept driving away from Ash. He was on the floor.

Pikachu ran towards Ash with all the speed he could manage. He arrived at his trainer's side. There was no movement coming from Ash. Hilda ran over to Ash hoping he was ok.

"Pikachu" Ash managed to mumble out of his mouth. Pikachu moved closer, he began walking in the blood of his trainer.

"AAHH" Ashe shouted out in pain as he turned onto his back.

Hilda stopped running. And stood there looking at Ash. Tears flooded her face as she could not move any closer. "Ash" she managed to squeal out.

Pikachu walked over to Ash, he stopped by his face where he looked into Ash's big brown eyes.

"Pikachu" Ash stuttered out. He began to gasp for every breath he took; slowly his lungs were giving in on him. Ash suddenly sat up quickly despite the pain he was in, turned to left and coughed a mouthful of blood. He lied back down just as quick as he got up.

"Ash?" Hilda said kneeling down next to the weakened body.

"Hilda. I'm. Sorry" Ash stumbled out. His breaths became slower and quieter.

"Pikapi" Pikachu said quietly.

Ash's glazed brown eyes closed. He took one last deep breath and fell into unconsciousness. Hilda's tears covered Ash's face as she began to cry hysterically. Pikachu crabbed hold Ash's sleeve and hung on tightly. Crying hard, Pikachu squeaked;

"Pikapi"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there you guys have it, my first completed story. Will Ash live or die? Review and tell me what should happen. I'm thinking about writing a sequel. Only if you say he lives though.<strong>_


	15. Update (OMG WTF!)

Wow, haven't been here for a while.

Well anyway, got some stuff to say.

I will be continuing the Ash Ketchum Chronicles. (YAY!)

But before I continue, I am going to re-read the first fanfic and edit and completely redesign the whole thing.

This will all be happening on my new fanfic page, which you can find here; ~writingfanfics

So where have you been? You may ask.

Well first I went into complete depression mode, lost things I love, regained a few things, got interested in a lot of other things. Went depressed again, worked on my writing skills, lost things again, cried about and now finally getting better…

I've explored so many other fandoms and read so many different fanfics while I have been away, it made me realise how much I love writing, and how much I want to get better at it. That is why I want to carry on thing. I will be also writing a load of other fanfics aswell, and I will also be keeping the original fanfic on this page, but the new one will be posted on the page above. So look forward for some more exciting things happening. So please follow the new account if you want to know when I update

See you soon guys.


End file.
